


Mutants v. Humans (a BTS v. Block B story)

by Purpledahlia



Category: 14U (Band), Block B, SEVENTEEN (Band), Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledahlia/pseuds/Purpledahlia
Summary: Mutants are rare, but they do exist.





	1. Jia and Jihu

**Author's Note:**

> I love block b honestly just as much as BTS but someone had to be the bad guy

Background:

I've decided to put the list of characters so far and their powers here (including my side story) because the separate chapter just gets in the way. Will update soon, I swear.

Jia - teleportation  
Jihu - telekinesis  
Sejin - fire

BTS  
Hoseok - light manipulation  
Jimin - super speed  
Yoongi - earth  
Jin - healing  
Namjoon - super intelligent/ice control  
Jungkook - x-ray vision/able to affect certain types of machinery  
Taehyung - animal communication (mammals)

A C.E. members:  
Chan - mind control  
Jun - weather control  
Wow - soundwave manipulation

Rowena: witch/mutant - her blood is the key ingredient in hypnos

Seventeen:  
Mingyu - diamond hard skin, hard to injure  
Woozi - gravity. Tries to look after everyone, even Jeonghan  
Hoshi - can make up to five corporeal/solid clones of himself  
Jeonghan - empathic. Plays with people's emotions for fun.

Block B: (all human)  
Woo Ji Ho (Zico) - leader  
Lee Tae Il (Taeil) tech and anti-mutant weapons designer  
Lee Min Hyuk (B-Bomb) tortures mutants for fun  
Kim Yoo Kwon (U-Kwon)   
Pyo Ji Hoon (P.O.)

Mutants are rare, but they do exist. Some live underground, hidden away from humans because they would easily be recognized as such due to various unusual physical characteristics: they tend to not have what would normally be labeled super powers beyond that.  
The ones that look 'normal' are careful to never expose their powers and some depend on the hacker and tech genius of BTS, one Jeon Jungkook, to give them legal IDs and devices to fool scanners. The ones that don't live as off the grid as they can, staying out of large cities.  
Any mutants who are caught are turned over to the Block B gang, the most powerful group in the world, who then brainwash them with the use of a drug called hypnos which only works on mutants. Block B makes a good profit off of selling mutants to rich humans to use however they see fit.  
Hypnos' creator (a mutant/witch named Rowena) counts on Block B to keep her safe from retaliation. They have a solid alliance as long as each holds up their side of the deal

Bangtan sonyeondan: a small group of mutants, along with some family members and trusted friends, do their best to thwart Block B's kidnappings of mutants and find an antidote to 'hypnos' for the mutants that are under its power

Jung Jihu and Jung Jia (twin brother and sister respectively, Jihu being older by ten minutes). They are 17

Their cousin, Jung Hoseok, is part of bangtan sonyeondan  
***

Chapter one

Four girls and four boys, all teens, wake up slowly, finding themselves in a dorm like setting. They are in bunkbeds, two on one side of the room and two on the other. They're all wearing the same unisex pajama style shorts and t-shirts in a light grey color. Upon looking at each other, they notice they're all wearing power dampening collars. One boy abruptly headed to the only door in the room, pulling the handle and finding it locked, causing him to start banging on it loudly.  
This caused a small, thin-framed girl with pale blue skin and very long dark green hair to huddle into the blanket as another girl with red skin and short black hair sat next to her, rubbing her back, trying to calm her. The others don't move or speak, each lost in their own thoughts about what is going on.  
A deep, angry voice comes over an intercom by the door. 'You will desist causing a scene. These collars can shock if I so choose. Go back and sit on your bed, hotshot, and someone will be in shortly to take you where you need to be'.  
One of the girls, who looked similar to the boy pounding on the door, leaped off the bed she was on, trying to get him to calm down and lead him back to his bed.  
The door buzzed harshly before opening and two guards stepped in. They wore face masks and loose fitting coveralls but one was clearly male and the other female. They had what looked like Taser guns strapped to their legs. The female guard held a clipboard, looking at it while the male guard stood by the door, glaring at the teenagers.  
"Okay, Jung Jihu and Jung Jia, you stay here. You other three boys will go with Officer Taylor and you girls will come with me, I'm Officer Smith. Just listen to what we say and nothing bad will happen."  
The three boys looked at each other, shrugged and got up, following Officer Taylor out of the room. The last boy out murmured something that apparently whomever had spoken on the intercom picked up because Jihu saw his neck muscles spasm just before the boy grabbed at his throat. "Fuck! Sorry! Shit!" Officer Taylor sighed and pushed him to the front of the line.  
"Chief Officer Choi hears everything in the dorms, so watch yourself."  
Officer Smith nodded at the three girls, motioning them to stand in front of her. The two girls that had been sitting together clung to each other, noticeably shaking, while the older looking girl just stared at the ground, tears falling down her cheeks. They all walked out without a word, Officer Smith shutting the door behind her, leaving the twins now by themselves.  
Jia held her brother's hand tightly, looking up at him as tears started forming in her eyes as well. "I think I know where we are. They're going to make us do bad things and we won't be able to say no or fight them or anything!" She starts having a slight panic attack as Jihu hugs her tightly. "What if I never see you again?!" She didn't mention their connection to bts, figuring their captors knew anyway and if they didn't, then she wasn't going to put the group in danger  
Jihu gently caresses her hair, shaking his head. "I'm guessing they'd never do that or they would have separated us with the others...they probably know everyone's powers."  
She reflexively tightened her grip on his shirt as she heard the door buzz again, opening up to admit an older male, maybe late 20s she guessed, dressed rather nicely in a suit but no tie and the shirt collar was unbuttoned. He walked in and sat down in a chair facing the beds as two male guards entered and stood behind him. The man inclined his head, smiling. "I'm Kim Yoo Kwon. It's not every day we have the infamous Jung twins caught in our net. You should be honored I came to oversee your indoctrination personally."  
Jihu frowned at the man's words, recognizing the name. "Infamous? Because we evaded capture for a while? We know what this place is and who you are."Jihu's fists clenched, wanting nothing more than to punch the gang member's face multiple times.  
Yoo Kwon made a 'tsk' sound and waved his hand at the twins, motioning them to sit. Jia and Jihu looked at each other nervously, and sat on the bunkbeds.  
"We have limited info on you both. You two and your cousin Hoseok are the only ones in your family to have mutant powers. All that aside though, the main reason you're here and not with your dorm mates right now is because you're going to help us take out BTS once and for all."  
Jihu stood up, ignoring the warning look one guard gave him. "You can't possibly think we'll help you -"  
"You won't have a choice. Now you can either walk or be carried so let's get a move on." Yoo Kwon got up and walked out while the guards, their left hands resting idly on their Taser guns, motioned the twins to follow him down the hallway to an elevator.  
After entering, they went down two floors, the doors opening out to a large space, looking much like a combination of a gym and hi tech laboratory. On one side were treadmills and free weights, with a few small doors leading off to who knew where. On the other there were rooms visible through large plate glass where in one the twins could see a teen girl on a reclining bed wearing a white jumpsuit, a nurse and a guard standing beside the bed. The girl had no power dampening collar and the nurse was putting electrodes on her temples.  
Yoo Kwon snapped his fingers, drawing their attention back to him. He made his way over to the workout area, where an elderly doctor was taking notes. As the twins got closer, they noticed the boy from earlier who had gotten shocked running on one of the treadmills, now dressed in athletic shoes, black workout shorts and a grey t-shirt with a small name tag on the front, reading Lee Sejin. He seemed okay, and nodded at them as he saw them standing there, though his collar was still on.  
"The locker room's that way, and you'll find clothes and shoes that will fit. The guards will take you to exam room #1 when you've changed."  
Jia and Jihu looked at each other before heading to the locker room. They saw sets of clothes with their respective name tags sitting on top, just like the one they'd seen on Lee Sejin. There were shoes, shorts, t-shirts, even long sweatpants and hoodies, in the same black and grey colors.  
The twins picked out identically colored shorts and t-shirts all in black, changing in front of each other without any shyness whatsoever. They laced up their shoes and put the nametags on their shirts, figuring cooperation was their only solution for now until they could find a way to escape and/or warn BTS.  
They exited the locker room holding hands and the guards escorted them to the designated exam room. One guard knocked and then opened the door for the twins, ushering them into a fairly large room that looked more like it was set up for surgery: a gurney with straps on it, and a small rolling tray nearby. What didn't seem to fit was the older woman with bright red hair and odd clothing straight out of a Renaissance festival. She was standing by the tray, placing a large old fashioned bag on it. Yoo Kwon leaned against the wall near the gurney nonchalantly.  
"Well, now, are these the two lovelies you were telling me about, Mr. Kim?" The lady spoke in an odd accent, smiling at the twins as she started to take a few things out of her bag.  
"That they are, Rowena...I think you should inject Jihu first. He's got a bit of a temper and the only reason he's holding back is because of pretty little Jia here."  
Yoo-Kwon nodded at the two guards, who immediately grabbed Jihu roughly, forcing him down on the gurney and getting him strapped in. Jia lunged forward, intending to help him, but Yoo Kwon grabbed her left wrist in his right hand, twisting it painfully behind her back as his left hand wrapped around her throat. "You move, and I squeeze." Jia held still, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as Yoo Kwon sucked on her earlobe, sending a wave of disgust through her body.  
"Leave her alone, asshole!" Jihu struggled against the straps as Rowena readied a syringe of some red liquid while one guard turned the boy's head to the side, enabling Rowena to stick the needle into his neck, making a 'tsk' sound as she pressed the plunger.  
"In a few moments, you won't care what Mr. Kim says or does to your sister, my sweet boy. And once I'm done with her, she'll enjoy it anyway."  
Jihu winced in pain as the toxin started taking effect: his body felt like it was slowly burning up. "Fuck you, bitch!!"  
Jia struggled against Yoo Kwon, crying brokenly as Rowena chuckled and picked up a small branding iron, murmuring some words at it which caused the infinity symbol on it to heat up. She pulled his shirt collar down, quickly pressing the brand against Jihu's left collarbone, causing him to scream in pain as his skin sizzled, whimpering as Rowena applied a salve to the burn. "The pain will pass soon, laddie. The mark is just my own personal touch, as it were." She wiped her hands clean with a cloth and then ran her fingers through Jihu's hair, looking into his eyes and smiling as they dilated. "Mm, I see it's already taken effect. Now, what do you say Auntie Rowena takes that nasty collar off and lets you show her good friend Mr Kim what you can do?"  
Jihu nodded, calming under her touch. "Please, auntie...I want to do well for you." The guard who had previously held his head took off the collar and started undoing the straps.  
Jia struggled in Yoo Kwon's arms, not believing what she was hearing. "What did you do to him?!"  
Yoo Kwon's left hand roamed lazily down Jia's body, resting his chin on her shoulder as he pinched her right nipple and then ran a finger along the waistband of her shorts. "Rowena's little drug makes mutants only want to please whomever Rowena says they should. Watch and learn, my dear Jia." He pushed her towards the second guard, who held both her arms behind her back painfully tight as she watched Jihu get off the gurney, smiling at Rowena and Yoo Kwon. "Now, Jihu...let's play a little game. Defend me from the guard but don't hurt him, okay?" Jihu nodded and at a signal from Yoo Kwon, the first guard drew his Taser, aiming it at the man's chest. Jihu used his telekinesis to yank the Taser out of the guard's hand, throwing it against the far wall. Yoo Kwon smiled and patted Jihu's back as Rowena applauded lightly. "Nicely done ..." He turned towards Jia and the guard holding her dragged her to the gurney. "Now it's your turn ... but I'm going to have some fun after YOUR treatment, babygirl."  
Rowena rolled her eyes as Jihu moved to stand by her side. "That's all you ever think about with the girls, Yoo Kwon. Try not to break this one before she gives us BTS, hmm?"  
Yoo Kwon sneered at Rowena. "Even if I do, we'll still have her brother...but I promise to be good to this one: she's special."  
Jihu hesitated for a moment, looking between Yoo Kwon and his sister as she struggled against the guard. "B-but Mr Kim, I don't want Jia to be hurt..." He touched his injection site, remembering how bad it had hurt him.  
"That's right, you don't...fight this, brother. I know you can." Jia yelped in pain as the guard tightened one strap extra snug against her waist.  
Rowena patted Jihu's head, smiling softly. "Oh, but it only hurts for a minute and then you'll both be so happy, isn't that right, love?"  
Jihu nodded, smiling brightly at Rowena, only focusing on her. "Yes, Auntie." Jihu held Jia's left hand, smiling blankly down at her.  
"Jihu, please...don't do this. You know I won't fight you but I'm begging you, don't listen to that witch...we need to get out of here."  
"The only way to be happy is to let Auntie help you, Jia. I'll be right here."  
Jia cried softly, resigning herself to the treatment. "Fine, but no matter what, I love you, Jihu. Please don't ever forget that. Even if they separate us or make us go after BTS...that won't change." She squeezed Jihu's hand tightly as Rowena readied another injection.


	2. Two

Jia's body felt like it had been filled with acid and she struggled against the guard trying to hold her head still, spitting in his face. He moved away, clenching his fist, knowing he couldn't damage a mutant, much less one his boss had made it known was his newest plaything. Yoo Kwon smirked at the guard. "Just go get that other kid ready in the next room... he'll be the last one for today, Rowena."  
Jia continued to fight against the restraints, her heart beating faster as the veins around the injection site turned a sickly green color.  
Rowena nodded distractedly. "I think we may have a problem, Yoo Kwon..." She held Jia's chin as still as she could, looking into the girl's eyes. "My drug isn't working on her..."  
"What?" Yoo Kwon leaned over Rowena's shoulder, noticing Jia's eyes weren't dilated. "Well, shit...This changes things..." Yoo Kwon frowned and pulled his phone out of his pocket, heading out of the exam room. He pointed at the second guard. "Keep an eye on her." The guard nodded and stood close to the gurney.  
Rowena sighed and packed up her things, putting her left arm around Jihu's shoulders and leading him out of the exam room as well. "But Auntie, I can't leave Jia..."  
"Jihu..." Jia called out weakly as the battle between her immunity and the toxin made her feel sleepy.  
"Oh, don't worry, dearie...she'll be fine. But you can help Auntie with the other boy, alright?" Jihu nodded but looked back at Jia, a slightly worried frown on his face. They headed to the second exam room and Rowena set her bag down on a table as before, pulling out her equipment: the vial of Hypnos, a syringe, and the brand.

Lee Sejin was pushed roughly towards the second exam room. His fists clenched and he turned, abruptly punching the guard in the face, earning him a strong jolt from his collar and he collapsed on the floor, writhing in pain but keeping quiet, biting his lip til it bled. The guard picked Sejin up after he passed out, dumping him on the gurney. 

Yoo Kwon shook his head at the kid being placed on the gurney, waving the guard off when he started putting the restraints on him. "Do you honestly think that's necessary? He'll be done with the treatment before he wakes up." The guard bowed in apology as Yoo Kwon left, heading down the hall to a different elevator than the one he'd taken the twins into initially. This one was only accessible by the members of the Block B gang for a little extra privacy. After his left eye was scanned by the sensor, the doors opened and he stepped in, the elevator going up to the penthouse on the 10th floor. It opened onto a large round room with seven doors, each one leading to separate offices/studies that the members used when they conducted business. He headed to Zico's office, knocking then entering quickly, knowing he was expected.  
Zico had his feet propped up on his desk, his office decorated in a modern style: black leather chairs and a couch with a glass and metal coffee table and a high backed leather chair behind his chrome and glass desk. He was skimming through a couple of folders as Yoo Kwon entered, bowing slightly.  
"So, Jung Jia is immune. I guess Taeil's suspicions were correct: I was hoping he was only right about certain psychic mutants being immune ..."  
Zico shook his head and tossed the folders on his desk, sitting up and leaning forward. "Well, let's put the word out on the police net that the Jung twins have been captured just in case BTS doesn't know already. When they contact us, I'll let P.O. handle the negotiations, I don't want any mishaps." He glared at Yoo Kwon, who winced, remembering last year when he'd gone behind Zico's back and tried to bribe some underground mutants for info on BTS's location. He'd taken a good sized team of enforcers to the location this one mutant that looked more snake than human had told him about, only to have it be a trap. Yoo Kwon had been the only survivor as a warning to Block B. Subsequently, Yoo Kwon was now the lowest ranked member of the gang, still trying to get back in Zico's good graces.  
"Of course, boss." Yoo Kwon bit his lip. "Ah, I would like to have Jia if possible."  
Zico sighed. "You keep her in your suite, guarded when you're not there. Just because she's collared doesn't mean she's not dangerous. I'm only doing this because Jihu at least can still be useful."  
Yoo Kwon nodded, smiling. "Absolutely. I'll go set that up. Thank you. Oh, and along with Jihu being in our control, we also have a boy by the name of Lee Sejin. Rowena should be dosing him up now. Had spirit, that one..."  
***  
Sejin moaned as the hypnos entered his bloodstream, his body arching slightly as his fists clenched though he was still unconscious. Rowena gently ran her left hand through the boy's hair, murmuring softly. "There, there ...it will be over soon, dear boy." She picked up the brand, heating it up and pressing it to the boy's collarbone. Sejin's eyes flew open and he grabbed Rowena's wrist, pushing her away. Rowena 'tsked'. "Let auntie have a look at you now."  
Her voice held a slight edge and Sejin nodded, looking into Rowena's eyes, his pupils clearly dilated. "Sorry, I was confused, auntie ..."  
Rowena patted Sejin's cheek, then started applying the salve to the burn. "Quite all right. Let's get this collar off and you can join Jihu over there, okay?" Rowena undid the collar and Sejin sat up, sliding off the gurney and standing next to Jihu, bowing towards the other boy.  
Jihu bowed back, smiling. "I'm telekinetic. You?"  
Sejin shrugged. "I control fire."  
Rowena chuckled. "Two strong boys... auntie is very pleased. Now, you two are going to go with this guard and he'll show you to the dorms and you can do whatever you like until I or block b need you." She kissed both boys' foreheads. They nodded practically as one and followed the guard out.  
***  
Jia felt someone removing her restraints and weakly tried to sit up on her own, only to be roughly grabbed around the waist and slung over a broad shoulder. She squeaked in protest as she was carried off to an elevator. "Shut up. Mr. Kim told me to take you up to his suite and that's what I'm doing." The guard set her on her feet once the doors closed and she slumped to the floor, rubbing her injection site, which was very tender and warm to the touch.  
She leaned against the wall, curling up defensively. "I don't feel good..." Her mind raced with options for escaping, though there wasn't much possibility of it what with being collared and feeling half dead.  
"Not my problem, sweet cheeks." Once the elevator doors opened, he yanked her to her feet and pulled her towards the doors of a suite marked #704. She stumbled into the room as the guard had unlocked the door, laughing at her. "If you can make it to the bathroom, boss wants you cleaned up. Dressed or not, I'm sure he won't care. You can do whatever you want in here. I'll be outside." He shut the door in her face as she sat on the floor, weeping softly and digging her nails into her palms to try to combat the weakness overtaking her as she looked around the living area. She fought to stand, swaying a bit as she braced herself against the wall, moving towards what looked like the main bedroom. As she opened the double doors, she looked around in amazement at how lavish the bedroom was: cream and brown bedding that looked very expensive on an old fashioned four poster bed, fresh purple flowers graced a couple of vases on the large dresser. She felt a little stronger and walked around the room, noting the windows let in quite a bit of natural light but were securely locked. She went into the bathroom, seeing a large shower and a claw foot tub, both pristine white with chrome accents. There was a counter running along one wall with two sinks and cupboards underneath. She peeked in the cupboards, finding assorted bath bombs and bubble bath bottles and wondered if Yoo Kwon used them himself or had other female guests from time to time. Remembering a comment Rowena had made, probably the latter and likely not very willing, much like her. She looked at her neck in the mirror, seeing the injection site was a little red and swollen but didn't look infected thankfully. She touched it again, feeling it wasn't overly warm now. She thought about Jihu and wondered if she'd ever see him again or if he'd even care what happened to her now that he was in Rowena's control. Tears fell from her eyes and she cursed herself for being immune because now she was all alone: at least if hypnos had worked on her, she wouldn't care what Yoo Kwon may do to her and she'd be with Jihu.  
***  
After wrapping up a few minor details with Zico, Yoo Kwon hummed to himself as he headed to his suite, nodding at the guard as he opened the door. *Time for a little fun* Closing the door behind him, he went to the small kitchen just off the living room, taking a small bottle of water out of the fridge and then took out a small keyring from his jacket pocket, using one key to open up a locked cabinet right next to the fridge. He took a bottle of pills out, putting two of them into the water bottle and closing it, shaking it until the pills had dissolved, leaving no trace. He headed to the bathroom with an anticipatory gleam in his eyes. "Oh, Jia..." He called out, "I hope you're ready for me, babygirl."  
Jia tensed and turned her back to the sink, bracing her hands against the counter as she felt her legs wobble in fear. *Shit, keep it together. You WILL get out of here.* She kept silent as Yoo Kwon entered the bathroom, holding out the water bottle towards her. "Thirsty?" Jia scoffed and shook her head, not trusting the gang member. Yoo Kwon opened the bottle and took a sip, then offered it to her again. Jia took it, drinking half the bottle, the coollness soothing her dry throat. Yoo Kwon moved closer, caressing her cheek with his right hand. She flinched away from his touch and he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and kissing her lips harshly, biting her bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. His body pressed against her and she tried to push him away, only to elicit a light chuckle as he stopped kissing her, grabbing her hands and placing them over his shoulders. He ran his hands under her shirt, rubbing her back and grinding his growing erection against her thigh.  
"I meant it when I said you were special: knew it the minute I saw you." he whispered in her ear before kissing her jawline and then her collarbone, sucking on it lightly. She shivered in mixed disgust and pleasure as he found her sensitive spot, biting and marking her.  
"S-stop...please..." Jia tried to push against his chest again, only to have Yoo Kwon pick her up and set her ass on the counter, grabbing her thighs and forcing her legs apart, his left hand moving up to rub his thumb against her clit through her shorts. She bit back a moan as his right hand tugged at the back of her shorts, pulling them down and off.  
Yoo Kwon gazed at her pussy, licking his lips before kneeling in front of her, right hand holding her left thigh as he inserted two fingers inside her, smirking as he felt how wet she was and she clenched around his fingers, throwing her head back. "Babygirl, you say no but your body says yes." He thrust his fingers in and out while licking and sucking her clit. Jia whimpered, feeling an orgasm building. She arched against his fingers and tongue, crying out as she came, Yoo Kwon removing his fingers and licking her juices off them. Jia leaned her back against the mirror, panting softly. He stood up, unbuckling his pants and kicking them aside, exposing his erect cock. Jia couldn't help but look at it, dreading what was going to happen next. He fished around in a drawer under the counter and off to the right, taking out a condom and putting it on. Yoo Kwon stepped up between her legs again, the counter at the perfect height for him to rub his cock against her entrance. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to the edge and started thrusting into her quickly, hearing her cry out in pain.  
"H-hurts...t-too big..." She grabbed his shoulders reflexively as his length rammed into her, piercing her hymen with a painful, tearing feeling. She blushed deeply as it suddenly started feeling good and she let out a breathy moan.  
He sighed in appreciation as he felt her take him in fully after the initial resistance. "You're doing so good now, baby...taking me so well." He pulled her shirt off over her head, then licked and sucked on her right nipple, feeling her buck her hips in rhythm with his thrusts.  
Jia closed her eyes, more disgusted with herself than anything for giving in to these new feelings and the way Yoo Kwon talked to her. She felt him moving faster, his hands squeezing her hips as he looked into her eyes, groaning as he released into the condom. She felt his thrusts getting sloppy as he came, nuzzling into her shoulder. His thrusting slowed and he pulled out slowly, taking the condom off and tying it off to toss it in the wastebasket.  
He helped Jia off the counter and kissed her softly on the lips, cupping her cheeks gently. "I'll treat you well, babygirl, if you cooperate. This I promise. You could have it a lot worse, considering."  
Jia nodded mutely, looking at the floor. She felt his hand pulling her chin up and looked into his eyes shyly. She shivered a bit at the intensity of his gaze.  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and in some better clothes, huh?" She let Yoo Kwon lead her to the tub, turning the water to a decently warm temperature and grabbing a bottle of eucalyptus and lilac scented bubble bath, adding a good amount after closing the drain up. Once the tub was full enough, he turned off the taps and helped her get in, removing his dress shirt and then scooting in behind her, letting her rest against his chest as his fingers massaged her shoulders. She sighed as she felt the tension drain out of her, whether due to his touches or the smell of the bubble bath, she couldn't tell. She leaned her head back against his left shoulder, turning her face to look up at him. "I feel like I'm in some weird dream ..." She murmured.  
Yoo Kwon kissed her forehead, smiling. *Glad she's not immune to the effect of the pills* "Well, I wasn't sure it would work, since you rejected the hypnos," and here he ran his fingers over the injection site, "but common aphrodisiacs are apparently effective."  
Jia sat up a bit, startled at Yoo Kwon's words. "I knew it! You drugged the water...but how did it not affect you?" She moved to get out of the tub but Yoo Kwon pulled her back, holding her tight.  
"That's because I've built up a tolerance ... And I did only sip it. You drank quite a lot."  
Jia cursed herself for a fool, squirming against him and clumsily twisting around to face him as his grip loosened. "Of course you couldn't get me off without drugs...let me go!"  
Yoo Kwon let her leave the tub and watched her grab a towel to cover herself. He lazily played with some bubbles, swishing them around in the water and pointed to a folding door. "Closet's that way... should be some stuff that'll fit you. You look about the same size as the girls I 'entertain'. Pick something pretty." He chuckled as Jia stormed to the closet, which was a good size and half full of feminine clothing of all sorts, the other side full of nice suits.  
"Fuck off..." She picked out some green leggings and an oversized blue t shirt, which fell to mid thigh. She went to the kitchen area just to get away from the bedroom and sat on the bar stool, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude with some seventeen members...

After getting off the elevator, Sejin and Jihu faced a set of double doors directly across the hallway from the elevator doors' opening. "This whole floor is yours, pretty much. You will probably be sharing rooms with whoever is here now..." The guard checked a clipboard hanging next to the doors, then opened the double doors, ushering the boys through. "There's a kitchen and common room in here and the bedrooms are down the hall. I'l let your roommates give you the grand tour."  
The boys nodded as the guard left them, and looked around the main room. Jihu spotted a figure with their back to him and Sejin, sitting on a couch and playing a game on a large flat screen TV. Sejin only saw long brown hair and poked Jihu, smirking. "This a co-ed dorm?"  
Jihu shrugged and went to tap the long haired person on the shoulder. The boy turned abruptly, startled, noticing that it wasn't who he thought it would be, and his expression changed from pissed at being interrupted to a friendly smile, disconnecting from his game and standing up, moving around the couch to stand facing Sejin and Jihu. "Hey, no one mentioned we were going to get new roommates...I'm Jeonghan." He bowed, and Sejin and Jihu bowed back, Sejin trying to mask his disappointment.  
"I'm Jihu, and this is Sejin. The guard told us you would give us a tour?"  
Jeonghan chuckled, putting his arms around the boys' shoulders, winking at Sejin. "Of course. I'll be happy to do that. But first..." And here he looked at Sejin, squeezing his shoulder a little tighter and making the boy uncomfortable as he frowned. "...let me guess, you thought I was a girl, huh?"  
Sejin shrugged and mumbled a 'maybe' to which Jeonghan looked offended and released his grip on both boys' arms, walking off. "Woozi!!" He yelled, his voice loud enough to be heard through the entire floor.  
Moments later, a shorter boy with blonde hair came running into the main room, looking ready to fight. "What the hell, Jeonghan?! Who are they?"  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes and pointed at Sejin and Jihu. "New roommates, Jihu and Sejin...YOU can give them the tour. I'm going to go make dinner for everyone so tell Hoshi and Mingyu when you find them." Without waiting for Woozi to reply, Jeonghan stormed off to the kitchen.  
Woozi shook his head and turned to Jihu and Sejin. "Alright, which one of you insulted Jeonghan?"  
Sejin raised his hand, looking worried because Woozi looked like the type to beat someone's head in. Woozi, however, just grabbed Sejin by the back of the neck and whispered in his ear: "Don't panic." He let Sejin go and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Jeonghan will get over it soon as he's done cooking. He likes to mess with people, but he knows better than to use his powers on anyone in the dorm...unless, of course, Rowena says otherwise." Woozi shuddered slightly, then changed the subject before Jihu or Sejin had a moment to come up with any questions. "Now, this is the common room where we all usually hang out...play games, watch movies, whatever. Kitchen and dining room will be our last stop so..." Woozi led the two boys out of the main room, preceding them down the hallway towards the bedrooms. "Right now, Jeonghan is not rooming with anyone because Vernon had a rich buyer visit from the US with connections to Block B, so he's back there. He's originally from New York so I'm sure he's having a great time." Woozi pointed towards one door, supposedly Jeonghan's room. Moving along, Woozi pointed to another door. "This is my room...do you two want to stay together in your own room?"  
Jihu looked at Sejin, speaking up first. "Well, I don't mind sharing a room...Jia and I...that's my sister... we shared a room at our house." Jihu started to tear up and Sejin patted Jihu on the shoulder.  
Woozi nodded. "Okay, well I pretty much look after everyone here so you can room with me. Sejin, you can room with Hoshi. He's easy enough to get along with. We'll go to his room next so you can meet him. Maybe Mingyu will be there too." Walking up to a door that was a couple doors away from Woozi's room, he knocked and heard a voice saying 'come in'.  
Woozi went in first. "Hoshi, we got a couple new guys..Jihu and Sejin." He pointed to each boy as he introduced them. "Sejin is gonna room with you, alright?" As Jihu and Sejin walked in, they saw a young man standing up from a desk chair with a genuine warm smile on his face.  
"Not a problem, Woozi. Nice to meet you both." He took Sejin's hand, guiding him to the unoccupied bed. "Any clothes you need, there's basic stuff in the closet that should fit you. We all wear the generic uniforms around here. Just makes it easier all around. All the rooms have a large bathroom as well." Hoshi pointed to a smaller door on the other side of the room.  
Sejin smiled. "I'm sure I'll like it here, but may I ask a question?" Woozi nodded. "What did you mean Vernon had a buyer?"  
"Oh, well... block b places mutants with humans who need our services. Sometimes it's temporary and sometimes it's permanent. It depends on what the humans are looking for. But we're all treated well and would have it much worse if we're on our own. Auntie Rowena always looks out for us." Woozi repeated what he'd been told by Rowena the first day he'd been indoctrinated.  
Jihu and Sejin nodded, satisfied. Woozi stood up. "We still need to find Mingyu...you seen him around, Hoshi? Jeonghan is making dinner."  
Hoshi thought for a moment. "Umm, I think he's in his room... I'll go get him and see if Jeonghan wants some help."  
"Okay, I'll go show Jihu and Sejin my room real quick because Jihu will be staying with me." Woozi went to his room, Jihu and Sejin following. It was decorated about the same as Hoshi's: two beds, a shared desk with only one side cluttered with some notebooks and pens and pencils. There was an acoustic guitar propped in one corner by what could only be Woozi's bed, unmade and messy. The other bed was nice and neat, and Jihu sat on it, finding it quite comfortable.  
"Thank you for letting me stay here, Woozi." Jihu murmured, leaning against the pillows. He missed Jia terribly but tried to take comfort in the knowledge that she would be fine because he knew Auntie Rowena wouldn't lie to him. "If it's alright, I'm not feeling very hungry. Can I stay here while you all eat?"  
Woozi sat next to Jihu, rubbing the boy's back. "Of course. It can take a little getting used to. Tell you what, I'll bring you a plate of food once we're done. Maybe you'll be hungry then." Jihu nodded, smiling appreciatively at Woozi. He yawned, covering his mouth sheepishly. "Get some rest, Jihu."  
Woozi and Sejin left, making their way to the dining room and meeting up with Mingyu, where Woozi introduced him to Sejin. Jeonghan and Hoshi were just finishing up in the kitchen and plating the food up for everyone. Woozi pulled Jeonghan aside and told him about Jihu wanting some rest and Jeonghan nodded, looking slightly concerned as he set aside a plate for Jihu, saying he'd take it in later to make up for the possible bad impression he'd made.  
As everyone sat at the table, Jeonghan filled up everyone's cups with green tea and addressed Sejin first. "Sejin, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time earlier. I'm an empath, so it was easy for me to tell what you were feeling when you saw me. But going forward, I hope we can be friends."  
Sejin nodded, smiling. "I'd like that, Jeonghan. I'm not used to being in a dorm. I'm an only child and ... I got kicked out of my home by my parents a couple years ago when my power showed. They obviously cared more about their image than my well being."  
Jeonghan 'tsked' in sympathy. "I'm sorry you were treated so unfairly. Auntie Rowena takes good care of us all. Consider us your new family." The other boys nodded in agreement and everyone started eating, the table going quiet for a little while as the boys ate.  
Woozi finished first and sipped his tea. "So you know Jeonghan is an empath. I control gravity, Mingyu's skin can turn hard as diamond, and Hoshi can make copies of himself. Very helpful on chore day..."  
Hoshi laughed lightly. "What's your power, Sejin? And do you know Jihu's?"  
"Jihu said he's telekinetic but I haven't seen him use it yet. I control fire." Sejin finished his food, noticing that the others had finished as well. "May I help with the dishes?"  
Jeonghan stood up and nodded, and Sejin started collecting up the plates as Jeonghan went to the kitchen to start filling up the sink with warm soapy water. "I'll scrub and you can dry. Like Woozi mentioned, we have a chore day once a week where everyone chips in on the major things like vacuuming, laundry, dusting, cleaning up the common room. Individually, you just need to keep your bedroom and bathroom clean and you and Hoshi can decide who does what there. I usually do the cooking, but I don't mind if someone else wants to do it as long as everything is cleaned and put back where it's supposed to be."  
Sejin nodded his agreement. "I totally understand. I'll help wherever I can."  
Jeonghan finished the last of the dishes, handing it to Sejin with a smile. "Then we'll get along just fine. Why don't you go hang out with with the others. I'm going to check on Jihu and see if he's hungry." Jeonghan picked up the extra plate of food as Sejin finished drying the dish and placing it on the rack next to the sink. Sejin bowed and went to the common room where Woozi had set up the DVD player and popped in an action movie. He sat between Hoshi and Mingyu when the two boys had scooted apart to let him in.  
***  
Jeonghan lightly knocked on the door to Woozi's and now Jihu's room, entering quietly just in case Jihu was still sleeping. Jihu rolled over at the noise, blinking in the dim light of the room. "W-woozi?"  
"No, it's Jeonghan...I apologized to Sejin and now I just wanted to make sure you and I were okay as well. And of course to see if you wanted to eat and maybe watch a movie with everyone?"  
Jihu gratefully accepted the plate of food and started eating, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "It's delicious, thank you, Jeonghan. I don't bear any ill feelings towards you at all. I don't even know Sejin but I'm glad everything is okay between you two now. I don't know if I'm up for a movie...I wish..." Jihu stopped talking and decided to stuff his face instead, his cheeks looking like a chipmunk's.  
Jeonghan, however, could feel sadness and guilt emanating from him and gently rubbed Jihu's back. "Something is bothering you greatly. You can talk to me about it...I'm very understanding. Part of being an empath." Jeonghan chuckled, scooting behind Jihu to start massaging the boy's shoulders and back. Jihu swallowed nervously, setting aside the plate as Jeonghan's fingers started to knead some of the tension from the boy's back and shoulders. Jihu's face heated up as he started feeling more relaxed under the empath's touch and leaned back against Jeonghan's chest as the hands on his shoulders crept across his chest and moved to his abs.  
"J-jeonghan..." Jihu moaned softly, getting aroused. "I'm not ...you're doing something to me, aren't you?"  
Jeonghan didn't reply except to nuzzle Jihu's left earlobe and run his hands along his inner thighs, feeling how hard the boy was already.  
"Mm, looks like I didnt have to do much... is it because I'm so pretty?" Jihu started to protest but Jeonghan cut him off by grabbing his chin and turning his head towards him, kissing him deeply, pushing his empathic manipulation into Jihu's mind and making the boy nearly forget his own name as waves of pleasure washed over him. Jeonghan's left hand crept inside Jihu's shorts, stroking his cock and feeling a drop of precum at the tip. Jeonghan broke the kiss, scooting off the bed so he could push Jihu down on his back. Jihu tried fighting back again but Jeonghan made him feel so good, he could hardly resist as the older boy straddled Jihu's thighs, pulling his shorts down to expose his cock, now fully erect and started stripping off his own shorts, pushing Jihu's legs up to his chest and rubbed his half hard cock against the boy's ass. "Fuck...I haven't been this turned on by a newbie in a long time...you should be honored that I chose you, Jihu." Jeonghan took a moment to suck on two of his fingers, using them to work Jihu's hole open. Jihu groaned, trying to pull away from Jeonghan's fingers but Jeonghan merely shoved a third in, grazing Jihu's prostate and the boy was a whimpering mess as he abruptly came all over himself, watching in despair as his cum splashed onto his abs, weakly bucking against Jeonghan's fingers.  
Jihu's hands caressed Jeonghan's chest as the other boy leaned over him, pulling his fingers out and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Jihu's eyes teared up in shame. "M-more, please, Jeonghan...I want you in me..." Jihu couldn't believe what he was saying but it felt right somehow. Jeonghan smiled down at him and eased his cock into Jihu's now more than ready hole, thrusting slowly until he bottomed out and then picked up the pace, squeezing Jihu's thighs as the boy moaned loudly under him. "Such a tight little hole...you've never been fucked, have you?" Jihu shook his head, biting back a cry as Jeonghan thrust deeper, hitting his prostate and leaned over, nipping at the boy's neck and leaving a dark hickey. "You'll get used to it..." Jeonghan groaned against Jihu's ear, leaning over the boy as he released inside him, Jihu feeling the hot liquid painting his insides.  
"Ahh...f-feels so good..."  
Jeonghan pulled out of Jihu, kissing the young boy on the forehead before getting up and dressed. He picked up the half eaten plate of food, looking over at Jihu's fucked out expression. "You should probably get cleaned up and change those sheets. And I'd hurry if I were you. Woozi may be a bit messy but he won't like his room smelling like sex."  
Jihu blushed, getting unsteadily to his feet and stripping the bed down as Jeonghan left the room. He could barely walk, but made his way to the closet. Tossing the dirty sheets in the hamper, he found a fresh set and placed them on his bed, then walked back into the bathroom, turning the water on in the shower and gingerly washing himself clean, using a bar of mild soap and being very careful of his tender asshole. He felt a little sick to his stomach now that Jeonghan's persuasion had worn off and dried himself off quickly, changing into a set of loose shorts and leaving his upper torso bare as he went back to lay down, trying to find a comfortable position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reasoning behind Jeonghan's characterization is that he's been in the dorm the longest and therefore Rowena has been a bad influence on him, allowing him to manipulate anyone he chooses. He feels he's her absolute favorite and better than everyone around him, except Rowena of course.  
> *  
> Sorry for the glaring error about where Vernon is from...I fixed that


	4. Four

Yoo Kwon got out of the tub after giving Jia a few minutes to calm down. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the walk in closet, picking out a lacy pink and white short sleeved dress and going to the kitchen. Placing the dress on the counter in front of Jia, he took a knife from the block sitting by the stove, testing the sharpness with his thumb. "Put that on instead, or else."  
Jia lifted her head up off the counter, eyeing the dress and shook her head. "Fuck you...you want me to cooperate but you drug me so you can take my virginity? I'm not your babygirl or your plaything." She threw the dress in his face. He caught it with ease, then his eyes turned cold. He came around the counter, grabbing Jia's wrists in his hands and pulling her back into the bedroom. She struggled but he pushed her onto the bed face first, pulling her shirt off and then holding her by her hair with his left hand while his right reached into his nightstand, grabbing a pair of handcuffs and placing them around her wrists quickly. Shoving her face into the pillow so hard that her breath was nearly cut off, he started pulling down her leggings. "You can stay naked then until you learn your lesson, babygirl." Yoo Kwon grunted as Jia kicked her legs helplessly, trying to turn her head to get some air in her lungs. Yoo Kwon flipped her onto her back, dropping the towel around his waist and pushing her legs apart, laying on top of her and rubbing his half hard cock against her thigh until he was fully erect again, groaning into her left ear. "Gonna fuck you until you can't walk..." He rubbed his right thumb against her clit, his lips moving across her left breast, biting on the nipple hard and making Jia gasp in pain.  
Jia's hands clenched behind her back as tears fell from her eyes. Yoo Kwon's cock thrust into her already oversensitive pussy, the feeling much more painful without the benefit of the drugs or a lubricated condom. She refused to give in and struggled against him, forcing Yoo Kwon to push her knees into her chest, forcing the air out of her lungs as he pounded into her. "Beg for mercy...I might ease up..." He smirked, looking down at her, shifting his position to kiss her lips, shoving his tongue in her mouth.  
Jia answered by biting his tongue hard and he quickly pulled back, slapping her left cheek. "Fucking bitch!" He backed away, going to the mirror in the bathroom and checking to make sure his tongue was still in one piece. He then went to his side of the walk in closet, opening a box and pulling out a few of his favorite toys. "Tried to warn you..." He dropped the items on the bed beside her, starting with a ball gag, forcing her to open her mouth and buckling the straps behind her head. "That'll keep you from biting anything." Next, he used some lube on the tip of a vibrating butt plug, working it into Jia's asshole all the way before turning it on the middle setting. Jia's eyes went wide at the intrusion, saliva dripping down her chin as she moaned around the gag. "Feeling good, baby?" Jia shook her head, glaring at Yoo Kwon. "No? Let Daddy fix that..." He rolled her onto her stomach, pulling her ass up towards him and started fingering her pussy, two fingers of his right hand sliding easily into her soaked core as he wiggled the vibrator in her ass with his left hand. Jia shuddered as the vibrations overwhelmed her thoughts, fucking herself on Yoo Kwon's fingers. "Such a little slut... you're mine until I get tired of you, then I'll just let my enforcers have fun with you. Bet you'd like a cock in every hole, wouldn't you?" Jia shook her head, crying and whimpering as Yoo Kwon slid a third finger inside her, curling his fingers and hitting her gspot, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. "No? Only me then?" Jia nodded in defeat and turned her head to look back at her tormenter. "Cum for me...show Daddy what a good girl you can be." Jia allowed the orgasm to wash over her finally, her muffled scream music to Yoo Kwon's ears. "That's it, babygirl...let it all out." He removed his fingers, licking her juices off them before stroking his cock. "Now, stay just like that..." He stroked himself faster as Jia whimpered from the vibrator still in her ass. Yoo Kwon used his right hand to hold her waist while he came, splattering her back with his semen. "Fuck....gonna need another bath, sweetheart." He pulled the vibrator out, turning it off and Jia collapsed on the bed in relief. Yoo Kwon unfastened the ball gag and then removed the handcuffs, allowing Jia to turn over onto her back to be more comfortable. He bent over to look at her before cautiously kissing her. Jia let him shove hs tongue in her mouth, too fucked out to resist anyway. He rubbed her wrists gently where they'd been marked up by the cuffs, kissing them as well. "I'm truly sorry, baby...I hope you learned this time not to cross me."  
Jia nodded and he picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.  
***  
Jeonghan went to the kitchen after his 'visit' to Jihu, cleaning up the plate and seeing that the movie was over. He went to the living room, giving Mingyu a look and the other boy got up to turn off the tv, allowing Jeonghan to sit next to Sejin.  
"You know, since you like girls, I can take you and Jihu up to the girls' floor tomorrow." He pointed at the ceiling and Sejin nodded nervously.  
"What's the catch?" Sejin's tone was skeptical.  
Jeonghan's eyes widened innocently. "None at all... It's only polite for you to get to know them. Is Jihu's sister up there? They can talk while you get to know the other girls."  
Sejin shook his head. "I don't think so...I saw her briefly before they both went in to get injected. But I got shocked unconscious and when I woke up, I only saw Jihu." Sejin had a moment of realization. "He was sad when he talked about her ... I don't think hypnos worked on her."  
Upon hearing this, all the boys looked confused and Woozi spoke first. "I've never heard of that happening. I wonder what they did to her. I should ask Jihu in the morning if he knows." Mingyu and Hoshi nodded, while Jeonghan yawned, stretching.  
"Speaking of, we should all get to bed...I'll arrange things with Rowena tomorrow for a little get together."  
Woozi stood up, waving everyone off to their rooms, everyone mumbling 'good night' to each other. Woozi quietly entered his room, using the dim light from the bathroom to find his way to his bed. He stripped down to his boxers, getting under the covers and heard Jihu snoring lightly. *Thank goodness he doesn't sound like a bear...*  
Sejin followed Mingyu to their room, where they took turns brushing their teeth and using the toilet before going to bed. Sejin tossed and turned a bit before getting settled, thinking about the sort of girls that he'd meet tomorrow.  
***  
Jeonghan woke up early to start getting ready for Rowena. He went to the bathroom, showering quickly and using his five minute face mask while he dried and brushed his long hair out, letting it fall loosely around his shoulders. Jeonghan went to his closet, picking out black skinny jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt. He was annoyed that he had to wear such monochrome colors but it kept the others from being jealous. The few clients Rowena had allowed Jeonghan to go to would let him wear what he wanted and he kind of missed that but Rowena had wanted him close by these past couple weeks. He hoped he'd be able to leave again soon...he needed a change of pace. Living in a dorm was tiring sometimes, having to deal with all the emotions coming off of so many people around him. The only real peace he had in the building was when he visited Rowena's room. She'd taken a special interest in him when he'd told her what his power was and he'd been her 'angel' since then. Jeonghan smiled to himself, remembering how well he'd been treated ... practically like royalty by her and Block B. Humming softly to himself as he left his room, he wrote a quick note to Woozi, taping it to his door. 

\- going to see Rowena. Sejin seemed willing to cook so ask him to make breakfast. I'll be back soon. -

Jeonghan left the dorm, telling the guard outside the door where he was going, then making his way to the elevator and pressing the button for the eighth floor. Rowena had the whole floor to herself and Jeonghan stepped out into the foyer once the doors opened, taking a deep breath and calling out softly for Rowena. She came out of her work room soon after, wiping her hands off on a towel, looking at Jeonghan with a bright smile. "Ah, little one... what brings you by today?" She brushed a bit of dust off her full skirt, turning to close and lock the doors behind her before Jeonghan could get a proper look inside. She moved towards him, embracing him in a motherly hug, leading him to the kitchen. "Come, let me make you some tea and tell me about your new roommates..."  
Jeonghan returned the hug before sitting at the small breakfast nook while Rowena brewed the tea. "Well, not that I'd ever question you, Auntie, but you usually tell me when we're getting roommates ... much less one related to one of the BTS members."  
"Yes, well...Zico didn't want that information getting out until he was ready, and I would have told you soon enough, lovey. According to what I heard from Taeil, the capture of the Jung twins was an unexpected gift... everyone thought they were just common mutants hiding out in the sewer system during a sweep until their dna was tested. So of course they had to be injected right away."  
Jeonghan nodded and sipped the tea that Rowena handed him, tasting a hint of orange and cinnamon. "Mm, this is delicious...I used my power on Jihu last night which, as only you know, gives me a limited telepathic link, so I sensed his connection with Jung Hoseok..." Jeonghan sighed at Rowena's wink. "I just couldn't help myself. The innocence was pouring off him in waves and that's just such a turn on. Oh, and I was also hoping I could take Jihu and Sejin to visit the girls' dorm today, Auntie?" Jeonghan looked pleadingly at Rowena, knowing what she'd say.  
"Darling boy. You know you can do anything you want to here." Rowena threaded the fingers of her right hand through Jeonghan's hair. "You hungry, love? I have some fresh gingerbread cookies and you can take some back to the dorm for your friends."  
"I would love that, Auntie." He nibbled at the still warm cookie she handed him, turning his head towards the closed doors of the workroom curiously. He shuddered slightly, grateful that her attention was fixated on getting a plate set up with a dozen cookies, humming softly to herself. That was one thing he'd learned the hard way early on, although she gave him a lot of free rein elsewhere: never ask Auntie about her 'experiments'. Rowena would tell him if and when she wanted to and not before. He sipped the rest of his tea, smiling as she turned towards him with the plate.  
"Alright, my angel. You run along now and I'll let the girls know you'll be along ... In the afternoon would be good, I think." Rowena kissed Jeonghan's forehead as she handed him the plate of cookies, shooing him out the door.  
Jeonghan headed back to the dorm, nibbling on another cookie and letting the guard open the door for him, nodding as he passed. He smelled eggs and bacon cooking and smiled, heading to the kitchen to see Sejin making breakfast. "Rowena, um, Auntie, made us cookies. Where are the others?"  
Sejin turned his head towards Jeonghan, smiling slightly. "Morning. Hoshi is showering. I don't know about everyone else...Woozi asked if I'd cook and then I think he went to talk to Jihu. I was just gonna check on them once I was finished."  
Jeonghan picked up a cookie after setting the plate down, getting close to Sejin and placing it towards the boy's lips. Sejin took a small bite, murmuring appreciatively. "Wow, that's really good...thank you." Sejin blushed as Jeonghan brushed a small crumb off his bottom lip before the empath turned away, smirking.  
"I'll go get the others." Jeonghan went and knocked on Mingyu's door first.  
***  
After waking Sejin and Hoshi up, Woozi had gone back to his room where Jihu was still sleeping soundly. He shook the younger male's shoulder and Jihu flinched, waking up abruptly with a panicked expression on his face.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Can we talk for a bit?"  
Jihu took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Of course, Woozi. I guess I just freaked out waking up in a strange place." He sat up, trying to cover up the wince of pain as his ass was still sore from last night, hoping Woozi hadn't noticed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be alone with Jeonghan ever again, but deep down inside he also craved more of what Jeonghan's power had done to him, especially making him forget temporarily about Jia and what might be happening to her.  
"While the rest of us were having dinner, Sejin mentioned your sister might have been immune to hypnos. I've never heard of this happening. Do you... know what happened to her?"  
Jihu shook his head, looking at his hands as they twisted in the bedsheets. "Auntie said she'd be okay but she looked really sick the last time I saw her..." Tears started falling from his eyes and Woozi pulled him into a hug.  
"I'm so sorry, Jihu...but if Auntie says she'll be okay, then I'm sure she is. She just won't be with the other girls, unfortunately. But I'm sure they'll let you see her soon."  
Jihu continued crying for a few more minutes, grabbing onto Woozi's shirt as he took in gulps of air, trying to find comfort in the older boy's words. "Th-thanks...I really h-hope you're right..." He looked up Woozi, smiling a little shakily to let him know he felt better about it before scooting out of bed and grabbing a shirt. "I'm going to go grab some breakfast..." He left without a backward glance and Woozi sighed, shaking his head, heading to the bathroom to splash some water on his face before heading to the kitchen himself.  
The other boys had already gathered in the dining room and Sejin and Hoshi were setting out plates of food. Everyone but Jeonghan eagerly dug in, complimenting Sejin's cooking. Jeonghan drank some water and then cleared his throat, the boys going quiet as they looked at the empath expectantly. "So, it's all set for Jihu and Sejin to go visit the girls' dorm if they want. Anyone else who wants to tag along is free to do so as well."  
Sejin smiled, mumbling a 'thank you' around his mouthful of food. Jihu looked a little wary but nodded. "If Sejin is going, I guess I will too."  
Woozi winked at Mingyu. "I'm definitely going. I haven't talked to Mina in forever and I heard she's just gotten back from her last assignment."  
Jeonghan smiled and leaned over, ruffling Woozi's hair. "Aw, someone's got a crush." Woozi blushed and started denying it but Jeonghan shook his finger at the male. "Don't argue with an empath, Woozi-ah." Woozi went a little pale at that but nodded and laughed it off, munching on some bacon. *Today might actually be fun* Jeonghan mused. "Mingyu? Hoshi? You coming along?"  
Mingyu and Hoshi looked at each other, shrugging. "Maybe..." Mingyu murmured. "I kinda wanted to go workout for a bit but I can do that after, I suppose."  
"I'll go, Jeonghan. I heard a new girl is up there who has invisibility powers." Hoshi smiled, thinking of the possibilities. "I hope she's cute at least." He stood up and started gathering up the empty plates, leaving Jeonghan's alone as he had only just started eating now that he'd delivered his news. "I'll do the dishes since I'm the only one besides Jeonghan who's showered already. You all go get ready for the girls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise some interaction with BTS soon.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jia meets Zico

Jia vaguely remembered Yoo-Kwon being so careful with her during the second bath. He didn't get in with her, just changed into clean boxers and then sat and watched her clean herself up. He did notice her cheek was still red where he'd slapped her and headed to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack, gently pressing it against her face. She flinched at the contact, but allowed him to hold it there for a couple minutes, staying still and not looking at him. "Can't have BTS seeing you marked up just yet...." He murmured, taking the ice pack away and checking the swelling had gone down.  
Jia didn't have the energy to ask about that comment and just stood up, getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around herself, walking to the closet as she dried off. She grabbed a lacy pink babydoll nightgown and looked around for some underwear in the drawers, finding pink bikini panties and pulling them on, not surprised at the amount of thong panties mixed in as well.  
Heading back to the bedroom, she found Yoo-Kwon already laying on the bed. He nodded in approval. "That's more like it, could have avoided a punishment if you'd picked that out first." He patted the empty spot beside him and Jia sighed, laying down next to him and allowing him to pull her into his arms, her back against his chest and his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her left shoulder, inhaling the smell of the peach bathbomb he'd let her pick out. "Try to sleep, I give my word I won't do anything unless you make me." Jia shivered and Yoo-Kwon grabbed the comforter and pulled it up to cover them both. Jia murmured a tiny 'thank you' and closed her eyes, trying to think of anything but the male's body holding her.  
***  
Jia can feel her heart pounding loudly as she's running down a long hallway, looking behind her and seeing only dark shadows. As she turned to look in front of her, she could see Jihu standing quite some distance away but not getting any closer to him as she ran forward. He was smiling and waving for her to hurry up, and she could see he was standing in front of a door that was slowly opening, starting to spill out a blinding white light that drove the shadows away. She reached her left hand out to him as his right one moved towards her. She swore she could feel their fingertips barely touch before he disappeared like smoke. 'Jihu!'  
***  
Jia's eyes shot open, her throat dry like she'd been screaming for real but she felt Yoo-Kwon's arms around her and his breathing was even. She drew a deep shaky breath in and let it out slowly, still feeling her heart beating fast. She blushed as Yoo-Kwon murmured sleepily against her shoulder and tightened his grip around her waist. She closed her eyes again, hoping Jihu was being treated well. *Why did I have to be immune? He's so much stronger than I am...he probably could have escaped, even with this stupid collar on...*  
She felt tears forming in her eyes and choked back a sob. Yoo-Kwon stirred behind her and she tensed as he sat up, blinking sleep out of his eyes and looking down at her. She felt his fingers brush away her tears and turned towards him, sure he'd punish her for crying but saw only a curious look on his face. "S-sorry, I was thinking about J-jihu...I miss him... we've never b-been apart this long..."  
Yoo-Kwon nodded and slid out of bed, heading to the bathroom without a backward glance. She heard the shower start up and decided to go to the kitchen and see if there was tea she could make, having seen a kettle on the stove the night before. After searching through some cupboards, and noticing the locked up one beside the fridge, she found some mugs and a small selection of teas in the pantry. She chose a peppermint tea for herself and filled the kettle with water and set the burner on high for it. She wandered around the dining room/living area after her tea was ready, sipping it slowly and breathing in the peppermint smell, her fingers wrapped around the mug to warm up her hands. She noticed a fireplace with an alcove above it in which rested a large screen TV. She looked around for a remote, finding it on the coffee table in front of a very comfortable looking sectional. She set the half empty mug down and picked up the remote, thankful it looked fairly uncomplicated with not a lot of buttons. Turning the power button on and lowering the volume just enough for her to hear, she scrolled through the channels until she saw a local news station. As she read the banner crawling along the bottom of the screen, she felt chills as the usual anti-mutant propaganda was spewed by the newscaster.  
'For those just tuning in at the top of the hour, police are currently looking for this mutant," and a picture of a young man appeared on the screen. "Kang Yuchan, armed and dangerous, wanted for killing a guard while in the custody of block b. Civilians are advised to call 911 immediately." The newscaster slammed his right hand on the desk for emphasis. "It's our duty to stop these filth from wreaking havoc in our city, much less the world!"  
She shut the tv off, throwing the remote on the coffee table. "Asshole!" She tugged at the power dampener collar, the metal chafing her skin. "I hope he killed more than one ..." She muttered angrily.  
She jumped as she felt hands grasp her shoulders. "Tsk, my pet..." Yoo-Kwon's voice was slightly annoyed. "You should respect my things, you could have broken the remote." Jia huffed in annoyance.  
"I'm sick of humans hating us...it's just jealousy. Bet if that news guy could shoot lasers out of his eyes or fly, he'd be singing a different tune."  
"Perhaps...and he probably doesn't make enough money to afford a mutant slave to take his frustrations out on..." Yoo-Kwon squeezed her shoulders harder, causing her to wince in pain.  
She turned her head to look at him, slightly worried if she'd be punished again. Yoo-Kwon merely kissed her forehead and released his grip, stepping back. That's when she noticed he was dressed in a nice suit and had styled his hair a bit with some product. "I laid out an outfit for you on the bed. Dress quickly and do something with your hair, it's a mess...I'm taking you to Zico and you should at least try to look nice." She shuddered and nodded, knowing Zico only by reputation. As the leader of Block B, the only group of humans who had found a way to profit from the 'mutant menace', she'd heard many stories of his cruelty, enough to make Yoo-Kwon look like a saint in comparison. She stood up, about to head for the bedroom when Yoo-Kwon grabbed her left wrist, pulling her towards him. He looked at her face closely, smiling slightly as he ran his right hand along her cheek. "You won't even need make-up. That's good." He leaned in for a kiss and Jia closed her eyes as he pecked her lips. "Go on, babygirl. I'll be waiting outside with the guard."  
She walked numbly towards the bedroom, taking a look at the outfit on the bed. Along with a matching strapless bra and panty set in black, there was a white long sleeved top that buttoned up the front with an elastic neckline so it could be worn off the shoulder and paired with a black, gold, and white abstract patterned skirt with an aline silhouette. She put on the bra and panties first, then went to the bathroom to hunt for a hairbrush, tugging it through a couple stubborn snarls until it was all brushed out and framed her face, falling below her shoulders and parted down the middle. She splashed some cold water on her face, blotting it with a soft washcloth. Taking a chance, she searched through the drawers, finding some barrettes. She clipped two at her right temple and one at her left, managing to keep her hair from falling in her face. She was determined to be strong for her brother and BTS and hiding behind her hair would send the wrong message. She went and put the top and skirt on, the hemline falling to just above her knees. *Well, at least it's not trashy looking.* She slipped on the thigh high black stockings, picking up the black ballet flats and heading to the door of the suite, putting on the shoes and taking a deep breath to steady her nerves before opening it.  
Yoo-Kwon smiled brightly at her, looking her up and down in approval. The guard just stood impassively, his face unreadable behind the mask. This one had a more wiry build than the broad shouldered one who'd carried her here before. The guard walked behind Yoo-Kwon and Jia as they headed to the elevator that would take them to the block b office floor. Jia watched as Yoo-Kwon's eye was scanned and the doors opened onto a much more stylish elevator than the one they'd been in between the dorm style room and the exam room. Jia tried not to think about that and focused on the plush carpeting on the elevator floor. Yoo-Kwon stepped out of the elevator once they arrived on the tenth floor and the guard nudged Jia to follow him, startling her out of her thoughts. She followed Yoo-Kwon, looking around the room and seeing seven doors, all differently decorated as he headed towards the one on the far left, knocking then opening it up, waving Jia to precede him. She walked in, Yoo-Kwon right behind her and the guard staying outside as the gang member shut the door. Yoo-Kwon rested his right hand on the small of her back, urging her forward to a desk where another man, Zico she supposed, sat with his hands clasped together on the desk. Yoo-Kwon bowed and Jia followed his example, not looking Zico directly in the eye. A light cough from off to the side drew her attention however and she turned to look at another male sitting on the couch, a laptop on the table in front of him. Like Zico, Jia could tell he was tall, his lanky frame draped across the couch. His eyes raked over her body and she could see a hunger in his eyes that made her blood run cold. Before she realized it, she had stepped closer to Yoo-Kwon.  
Zico noticed this and smirked. "P.O., I think you're scaring little Jia..." He stood up, coming around the desk and taking her chin in his left hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Cooperate and you won't have anything to fear from us ..." He looked at her bare shoulders, licking his lips. "Doesn't mean we can't have some fun, right?"  
Jia looked at Yoo-Kwon once Zico let go of her. The male shrugged, adopting an indifferent air. "She's just something to play with until the next one comes along. I'm sure if you threaten her brother, she'd be much more willing to do anything we want." He suddenly grabbed her hair in his right hand, pulling her head back painfully and she whimpered slightly. "She misses him so much, she was crying earlier."  
"Y-you...bastard!" Jia shouted, grabbing at his hand, trying to get him to loosen his grip on her hair. He pushed her down and she collapsed on the floor.  
"Do you think you're special? Just because I told you that you were? I've lost count of how many I said that to, mutant or human, girls are so easily manipulated."  
Jia just sat there in shock. How could she have been so stupid as to start believing he cared about her enough to keep her safe, at least from being used by anyone other than him?  
"Now, now...let's save it for when we actually have BTS on the line, huh?" P.O. spoke up, leaning over the laptop and tapping a few keys. "Thanks to Taeil, we found a section of the dark web where BTS frequently communicates with others of their kind. Don't know specifically how many are in this community, as they like to call it, but I can tell you that someone recently uploaded a video of that Yuchan kid we're looking for. Anyway, I put the word out yesterday through a dummy profile that the Jung twins were being processed and indoctrinated. Sure enough, RM himself called the main office, which of course had orders to route it to me. Untraceable, naturally, thanks to Jungkook, but he agreed to video chat today and should be..." As the computer chimed, P.O. smiled, "speak of the devil..." P.O. picked up the laptop as Zico went to sit back behind his desk, leaning back in his chair, setting the laptop in front of his leader and clicking the accept button.  
"RM, so nice of you to call..." Zico smirked, using the mutant's code name as Kim Namjoon glared at the camera.  
"Cut the shit, Zico. We want Jia and Jihu released from your facility immediately. It's bad enough you kidnap, drug, and sell mutants for profit, but you crossed the line when you messed with our family -"  
Zico saw Yoongi step forward into the camera's view, laying a hand on Namjoon's shoulder. He took a deep breath to not let his emotions overwhelm him and mess up his plan to get the twins out safely.  
"You know, I'd really like to give them both back to you. Unfortunately, they were both injected with hypnos as soon as we processed them. Jihu is now living it up in the dorms but I'm sure with a strong power like his, he'll be bought in no time...as for Jia, well..." He waved off camera and Yoo-Kwon grabbed her left arm, pulling her to her feet and dragging her to the side of the desk so that Namjoon and Yoongi could see her, still wearing her collar.  
She looked at Namjoon and Yoongi in despair, bursting into tears. "I'm so sorry...it's my fault we got captured. J-jihu is...well, he might as well be d-dead and I ..."  
Namjoon shook his head. "Jia please...don't talk like that." Before he could say anything more, Zico pulled Jia onto his lap. She squirmed against him but he held her tight, his left arm wrapped around her waist as his right started fondling the buttons on her top.  
"You can have her back when we get bored of her. Would you like pictures or video of what we're going to do to her? Maybe both? Maybe P.O. and I should flip a coin to see who gets her first... oh, wait I forgot. Yoo-Kwon had her first, isn't that right, precious ..." Zico undid the top two buttons of her top and Jia sobbed, blushing in embarrassment. "Yes or no, Jia...tell your oppas how your first time was." Zico pinched her left nipple through her top and Jia gasped softly, shaking her head.  
Namjoon's eyes glowed a pale blue and Yoongi felt the temperature in the room drop about ten degrees.  
"P-please, Namjoon oppa... just t-tell Hoseok I love him and I'm sorry. Try to rescue Jihu if you can." She abruptly elbowed Zico's face, bloodying his nose and feeling a satisfactory crunch as he screamed in pain, shoving her off him and she stumbled into P.O.'s arms, who twisted her left hand behind her back painfully, almost to the point of dislocating her shoulder as Yoo-Kwon quickly closed the laptop, severing the call.  
"Fucking bitch!!" Zico yelled, punching the intercom buzzer to summon the guard outside, who came running in. "Get one of the doctors up here now!" The guard nodded, bowed and ran off. Zico groaned in pain, glaring at Jia. "You are going to regret that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight crossover with my side story


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More torture for my poor girl.

There was a knock on the door and a young female secretary let a doctor in, judging by his white coat. The guard sent to fetch him followed behind, keeping an eye on Jia. The secretary came in as well, bowing deeply and not batting an eye at Jia's disheveled appearance in P.O.'s grasp.  
"Apologies, Mr. Pyo...but Kim Jong Dae has just arrived and is waiting in the lobby. He was scheduled to take a tour of the sub-level dorms as per his quarterly contract."  
P.O. nodded, handing Jia off to Yoo-Kwon and picking his jacket up off the back of the couch. "Of course, tell him I'll be down shortly. Oh, and tell Lee Min Hyuk to set up his usual room in the basement for Miss Jung here." The secretary bowed and left.  
The doctor meanwhile, was probing none too gently at Zico's nose and under his eyes, eliciting a groan of pain from the gang member as his fists clenched on the desk. "Fuck! Watch it!"  
The doctor merely huffed in annoyance, easily fifteen to twenty years older than his current patient. "Aish, it's not even broken..." He cleaned the blood off and gave Zico an ice pack. "Keep that on for about twenty minutes and the swelling will go down. Now, if there's nothing else, I have some real work to get back to."  
Zico waved him away with his left hand, while his right was busy pressing the ice pack to his face. The doctor exited and Zico glared at Jia. "Be sure to film everything...I want to see what b-bomb does to her pretty little body." His voice was a little nasal and muffled but Jia shivered, wondering what was going to happen to her. "Oh but don't let him mess up her face. I want to do that."  
Yoo-Kwon nodded and dragged Jia out the door, his right hand squeezing her left upper arm painfully, the guard following behind them. Jia stumbled at the threshold of the elevator and Yoo-Kwon just shoved her up against the far wall, pressing his body against hers as her left cheek was pushed against the cold steel. "Look at that," he murmured in her ear, "you went and got blood on your pretty blouse." He turned her to face him, starting to undo the buttons and she tried to push his hands away, only to have him punch her in the stomach hard enough to make her fall on her knees, coughing and feeling like she was going to throw up. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw the guard's finger tense on his taser gun, but before she could process that Yoo-Kwon pulled her to her feet and shoved her back against the railing of the elevator, unbuttoning the blouse and sliding it off her shoulders as she openly sobbed. "Now, take off the skirt too." Jia shakily started unzipping the skirt, stepping out of it and bending down to pick it up and hand it to Yoo-Kwon, not daring to look him in the eye as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. The guard pressed the button for the basement and Jia felt a new wave of nausea as her stomach dropped at the movement of the elevator. She groaned and clutched her stomach, bending over and dry heaving. The guard moved to her side unbidden and helped steady her. Yoo-Kwon arched an eyebrow at him.  
"You must be new..." The guard nodded, bowing and stepping away from Jia.  
"Yes, sorry, Mr. Kim...I was transferred from -" Yoo-Kwon held up his left hand. "I don't care. You don't touch her unless I say you can." The guard stayed quiet, nodding again. Yoo-Kwon grabbed Jia's chin in his left hand, forcing her to stand straighter as he kissed her roughly, his right hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. Her hands pressed against his chest trying to push him away as she whimpered into his mouth, struggling as the elevator doors suddenly opened, the guard exiting first and moving down a dimly lit hallway. Yoo-Kwon pushed her to follow the guard and she did so, looking around at this new area, trembling because it seemed like something out of a horror movie: the overhead lights flickered occasionally, making her eyes hurt. It was cold and she could faintly hear water dripping somewhere, the concrete walls echoing every small noise. She rubbed her upper arms to try and warm up a little, hearing Yoo-Kwon chuckle.  
"Oh, babygirl....b-bomb will warm you up." The guard stopped at the door at the very end of the hall, standing beside it and waiting. "Whatever your name is...you can do the filming. I'm sure b-bomb's personal guard is in there already helping set up but he won't mind having to wait outside. Consider it your initiation into our inner circle. If you can hold back your altruism during this session, I might forgive your slip up. If not, b-bomb will get to have twice as much fun today."  
The guard visibly swallowed, nodding and opening the door for Yoo-Kwon. "Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down. And it's Kwon Hyuk...but everyone calls me Dean." Yoo-Kwon patted the guard's cheek hard, smirking.  
"We'll see...Dean..." He escorted Jia inside, his left arm interlocked with her right, his right hand still holding her blouse and skirt. Jia saw a padded four legged table in the center of the room, a bright overheard light shining down on it. She also noticed a guard standing by a video camera set up on a tripod. She bit back a cry of alarm as another figure emerged from the far corner, which was covered in shadow as the overhead light was the only light source at the moment. This man was wheeling a covered tray in front of him and she saw he was dressed in hospital scrubs though he looked way too young to be a doctor since the ones she'd seen previously were in their forties or older.  
"Jung Jia, I presume? You're even prettier in person... " Yoo-Kwon forced her to lay down on her back on the table, strapping her wrists above her head and spreading her legs apart to strap her ankles to the table legs as the other man wheeled the tray to the table's left side. The light from above was nearly blinding and her eyes watered slightly, squinting. Yoo-Kwon then went to the guard by the camera, whispering to him and waving Dean over.  
The first guard left to stand outside the door as Dean took his place by the camera. "I hope you can at least work this properly..." Dean nodded and turned the camera on, focusing on Jia and making sure everything was set properly.  
"Yes, Sir. Ready when you are."  
Yoo-Kwon went to stand by the head of the table, caressing Jia's cheek as she tried to squirm away from his touch, watching B-bomb take the cloth cover off the tray. She turned pale as she saw an array of scalpels, long needles, and even something that looked like piercings for ears or other body parts, being unfamiliar with anything but the ear piercings. A smack to her left thigh made her jump and she glared at B-bomb. The dark haired male just chuckled, slipping on some surgical gloves before picking up a scalpel in his right hand.  
"Perfect skin..." He caressed her inner thighs with his left hand and Jia tried to close her legs tightly, fighting against the straps. "Don't worry, cutie....I don't fuck little girls...that's what Yoo-Kwon is here for." He made sure Dean was recording and dragged the scalpel across her left hip, just above her pelvic bone, watching a thin line of blood well up from the shallow cut. Jia gasped in surprise. It had stung a little but had been so quick, she hadn't quite registered it in her brain. B-bomb leaned over her, running his tongue along the line of blood, making soft slurping noises and humming against her skin. *Fuck...is he actually drinking my blood?!*  
"G-get off me...sicko.." Jia tried to kick her legs up enough to push him off her but Yoo-Kwon grabbed a good chunk of her hair, tugging on it harshly and making her cry out. B-bomb continued for another minute or two before pressing a gauze square against her cut and taping it securely. He undid the clasp on the front of her bra and pinched her left nipple between his thumb and index finger, watching it harden under his touch. "Since Rowena couldn't brand you as hers, what do you say I give you something that marks you as block b property?"  
Jia shook her head helplessly, knowing it was pointless. B-bomb turned to the table, picking up a thick needle and pressing one end to her left nipple. Yoo-Kwon held her shoulders still as B-bomb deftly pierced the skin. Jia gasped in pain, afraid to move and dug her nails into her palms, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling him push the needle through and a second surge of pain. "Please..." She sobbed brokenly, feeling a coolness across her nipple now and opened her eyes, looking down at her chest. B-bomb had wiped some blood away with an alcohol swab before inserting a circular hoop with of all things a bee on one side and the closing side was seven small hexagons, all in gold and tiny diamonds flashing in the overhead lights. She bit her lip, fixing her eyes on Yoo-Kwon above her. "That's quite pretty." He turned the piercing a bit and Jia shuddered, the sensitivity unexpectedly sending a jolt to her core. "Want to do the other one?"  
B-bomb nodded. "I'm all about symmetry..." He quickly pierced her right nipple and Jia couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, feeling her cheeks burning in shame as he affixed another hoop, stepping back to admire his work. Yoo-Kwon chuckled and ran his hands down her sides, causing her to squirm uncomfortably.  
"I think she liked it that time. Maybe we should do some more..." B-bomb looked over his tray thoughtfully. "How about a clit piercing, that's sure to get her off." Yoo-Kwon glanced over to the camera, his fingers absently playing with her nipple piercings. Jia arched against his fingers. "N-no..."  
Yoo-Kwon moved to the foot of the table, pressing down on her legs just above her knees so she wouldn't be able to move while B-bomb used a scalpel to cut away her panties, exposing her pussy. His left hand caressed her inner thigh again, making her shiver at the contact of the latex glove on her skin. His thumb rubbed her clit, eliciting a soft moan from Jia as he gently pinched her nub. Jia had barely registered that he held what looked like a piercing gun in his right hand before cold metal replaced B-bomb's fingers, pinching her clit painfully before a sharp pain shot through her, making her cry out as she felt, much to her shame, herself getting wetter. Yoo-Kwon slid his hands down to her ankles and she looked into his eyes, seeing a smirk on his lips.  
"Such a little pain slut, aren't you, Jia? Bet your oppas are going to love seeing this side of you..." Jia closed her eyes and shook her head as Yoo-Kwon ran his hands up her legs, once again feeling a cold sensation as B-bomb cleaned up the piercing site. She opened one eye, looking down and seeing a small vertical barbell in gold now decorating her most sensitive area and felt her cheeks burning. Yoo-Kwon twisted the barbell slightly and Jia's whole body trembled as she felt a tingling in her abdomen and bit her lip, fighting back tears. Yoo-Kwon chuckled softly as B-bomb stepped away to clean up a few things on his table. Yoo-Kwon patted her left thigh before moving towards Dean to make sure the guard was doing his assigned job.  
"So, Dean, was it? How about you show me how loyal you are..." He lowered his voice then so Jia couldn't hear what he was saying but she did see Dean visibly swallow before removing his mask, walking towards Jia as Yoo-Kwon took over filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After trying unsuccessfully to make a part for the girls dorm, I scrapped it and went back to what I'm best at. I'm hoping to introduce the girls soon...  
> Just doing a little editing while re-reading and hoping for a little inspiration. Hope you all are staying healthy ❤️😇


End file.
